Sword of the Fae King
by Maveriqua
Summary: All Marius wants is to have a normal life. But when a Spring Break trip goes awry, Marius and his friends are caught up in a race against time to stop a powerful artifact from falling into the wrong hands. Why is it so important? I don't know but it has to be important or else those idiots wouldn't want it. Marius's life will never be normal again. Rated for later violence. Updated
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Let me get one thing out of the way: I didn't want this. It shouldn't have been me. All I wanted was to be a successful lawyer, marry my girlfriend (okay, crush, but still), raise two and a half kids, and have a villa by the sea. But I got dragged along on a crazy quest to stop some megalomaniacs from obtaining a superpowerful artifact. The good news: we succeeded. The bad news: I got it instead. The worst news: I now had to lead a magical army to defeat said megalomaniacs.

It should have been Enjolras, he dreams about this sort of thing. Or Courfeyrac, at least he's charismatic. Or even spunky little Gavroche. It shouldn't have been me. Marius Pontmercy. I never wanted to be a king. I just wanted the above conditions.

Was that really too much to ask?

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**Welcome to a new story! I realize I haven't completed the others on my profile yet, but I really wanted to put this up.**

**Please review, reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Victorian London

Chapter 1:

South of London, England, 1895.

A man in a thick black coat and hat raced through the rain. He was in a large farmer's field, with wheat on the left and right of him. Anyone looking at him might have thought he was a member of MI6, or a similar organization. Maybe he was carrying papers to his superior. But they would be wrong. This man, Hollace Bialas, was carrying something much more dangerous.

He ran towards a small farmhouse, so small it could barely be seen over the wheat. Perfect. He looked around nervously and ducked into the basement at the side of the house. In the basement, covered in preserves and bags of seeds, was a small table. Sitting at the small table was a man. He had medium stature but, like Hollace, wore a coat and hat that hid most of his features. Despite the pouring rain outside, he did not seem to have a drop of water on him.

"You brought it, I hope?" the man said as Hollace closed the door. Hollace nodded and wrung out his hat.

"Pain to get it here," muttered Hollace, "people still frightened after all. Stupid Martians... I got stopped at three checkpoints..."

"But you have it, right?"

Hollace nodded and reached into his coat. He brought out a long package wrapped in brown paper. The paper was wet, not just with rain, but also some stains that the other man really, really hoped were ink, but probably were not. The man took a deep breath as Hollace cleared away a bag of seeds and put the package on the table. The man partially opened the package with shaking fingers, checking the contents. He nodded.

"The hilt?" he asked.

"With my wife's sister. She's headed to America in a week. I've asked her to leave it in a random place. An alleyway maybe."

The man nodded gravely. "Good. Hopefully, no one will have to find it again."

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

**So, like it so far? Who are these two men? What's in the package? What do martians have to do with anything?**

**Tune in next update (which I might do faster if I have reviews [hint, hint, wink, wink, nod, nod]) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dorms

**Here is the next chappie! I'm having a bit of writer's bloc, so updates may slow down after this.**

_Harvard University, March 15th, Present Day._

The Friday before Spring Break. A dangerous time. Not because of wind and weather, but because of students. Students who can't pay attention. And teachers, who try and cram in so much before the break. Marius Pontmercy struggled to pay attention as his professor talked about "imperatives" and "partnerships". But he was a bit busy doing more important things. A chat window popped up on his computer. It was from Courfeyrac, Marius's roommate, who was sitting two rows behind him.

**FrenchKissesandRoses: Dude, wat r u doing? It's your day to take notes! I was out last night and I need sleep :(**

Marius winced. Whoops. Speaking of partnerships...

**Dontlistentowilliam: Sorry Courf, I forgot**

**FrenchKissesandRoses: What r u doing?**

**Dontlistentowilliam: Looking on whitepages**

**FrenchKissesandRoses: Y? Wait, wait, don't tell me...**

**Dontlistentowilliam: I'm looking for Cosette**

**FrenchKissesandRoses: Dude? Again? You saw her, like, once!**

**Dontlistentowilliam: It was love at first sight**

_**Serendipitydrunk has joined the chat**_

**Serendipitydrunk: gag**

**Dontlistentowilliam: R, shouldn't you be in class?**

**Serendipitydrunk: just got out**

**FrenchKissesandRoses: Good, could you come give stupid cupid here a slap over the head?**

**Dontlistentowilliam: Says the guy who has a different girlfriend about every other week**

**FrenchKissesandRoses: Meaning I don't stalk one chick in the middle of class when it's my turn to take notes! R u even any closer to knowing who she is?**

**Dontlistentowilliam: Her name is Cosette. She's a design major.**

**Serendipitydrunk: bravo sherlock. i could have told you that. she's in my class**

**Dontlistentowilliam: What! Why didn't you tell me, R?**

**Serendipitydrunk: i will say this only one more time. you. are. a. creepy. stalker.**

Marius groaned and put his head in his hands as the bell finally rang. He met Courfeyrac outside the door.

"Stupid cupid," muttered Courfeyrac as they walked back to the dorms.

"Womanizer," replied Marius, as they passed Enjolras giving a speech about student government.

"Ditz," Courfeyrac snorted as he waved to Jehan, who was under a tree.

"Loon," said Marius, shoving Courfeyrac a bit with his shoulder as they walked up to the second floor in the dorms.

"Sissy."

"Dandy."

"Pizza boy."

Marius started as he was about to open the door. "Where did that come from?"

Courfeyrac grinned. "I can always tell when you're thinking of that girl 'cause your face turns bright red. Like pizza sauce!"

Marius frowned. "It does not! And 'that girl' has a name!"

Courfeyrac laughed. "You're redder than a Valentine's day heart!"

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are so, what?" asked a young voice from inside the room.

Marius, who had just walked into the room, looked at his bed and saw a young child laying down on it, his head on the edge of the bed and his feet propped up against the wall.

Marius smiled. "Good to see you too, Gavroche."

The boy sat up, his blond hair partly covering his eyes. "Are we going yet?"

Courfeyrac laughed as he shut the door behind him. "Patience, child. We just got back."

Gavroche frowned. "Oh."

He turned to Marius. "Are you okay?"

Marius blinked. "I'm fine, why?"

Gavroche shrugged. "Your face is really red, that's all."

Marius groaned as Courfeyrac burst out in a laughing fit.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

If you looked at the meeting spot, you would think it was just another sleazy motel. But you would be wrong. _This _sleazy motel was special. Two men sat in a dimly lit room, facing each other. They were complete opposites, one short and fat, the other tall and thin.

"Have they found it yet?" asked the thin one.

The short one shook his head. "They say they are closing in, but honestly, with those grunts, who can tell?"

The thin one snorted. "If they found it, they would be too dumb to recognize it anyway."

Shorty smirked and flipped open his phone. "We, on the other hand, have a lead."

Thin raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Shorty pulled up a screenshot of three very confused looking scientists looking at some numbers on a screen. "Apparently, these guys were scanning some cave in West Virginia and got loads of interference. The problem is, no one's been down there in years, so it couldn't be electrical. There's no radiation either."

Thin took the phone and grinned. "So it has to be..."

Shorty returned the grin. "This is it, Blaine. This is our ticket to the big leagues. Once we get our hands on that piece of metal..."

He balled his fists and laughed evilly. "Mwahahahaha!"

A little while later, Blaine followed suit. "Muahahaha!"

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Muahahahaha!

"Mwah."

"Muaha..."

"..."

*cough* *cough*

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I can't really update if I feel like no one is reading this. If something is wrong with the story, please leave a review so i can make it better.<strong>

**Thank you.**

**Maveriqua**


	4. Chapter 4: Origin Unknown

**Well, thanks to a lone reviewer (thank you so much by the way, that really lifted my sprits!) this story is now off hiatus! Updates may still be slow, though, because I am working on another fic as well. But, I will update.**

**Les Mis folks: FINALLY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis or Ancient Rome**

* * *

><p>"Road trip!" sang Gavroche, bouncing in his seat. "Road trip! Road trip!"<p>

"Road trip!" Grantire joined in, horribly off key. "Road trip!"

Marius groaned and rolled his eyes. "You guys do realize we aren't even out of the parking lot yet, right?"

The two males in the back blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "Road trip! Road trip!"

Marius banged his head against the steering wheel. Stupid traffic jam. With all the students hurrying out to Spring Break, the roads were completely full. Police had to be called out to direct the traffic. Marius sighed and looked around, not really paying attention until a person caught his eye. It was Eponine, Gavroche's older sister, who was a design major. _A design major_! Of course! Eponine could tell him where Cosette was! Marius's eyes widened as he saw who was behind Eponine. A young girl, about nineteen, with long brown hair and blue eyes. Cosette! He hurriedly waved at her. She met his eyes, her eyes widened, and she blushed and gave a small wave in return. Eponine seemed to see who Cosette was looking at. Her face pinched in irritation, she quickly pushed Cosette behind a dorm building.

Marius blinked. What had that been about? He heard a stifled laugh from his right and turned to the passenger's side. Courfeyrac was snickering. "Pizza boy," he mouthed.

Marius, needless to say, was very glad when the traffic cleared up.

* * *

><p>"... and here is our Roman Room," said the docent as the group walked into a large room painted to look like the Roman Forum. Hung on the walls were glass cases full of weapons, suits of gladiator armor, and diagrams of the Coliseum.<p>

Grantire suppressed a yawn. "What are we here again?" he whispered loudly.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath. "Because Eponine wouldn't let Gav come with us unless we did something educational, and besides, there's something I want to see."

Grantire groaned. "Merde, you're starting to act like Combeferre."

Marius and Gavroche walked over to where some of the bigger weapons were. Gavroche pointed to a trident (used, according to the description, by a gladiator) about six feet high. "I want that one!" he said.

Marius smiled. "Do you now? You couldn't lift it."

Gavroche pouted. "I could too!"

Marius rolled his eyes. "It's taller than you are, and probably twice as heavy."

Gavroche stomped his foot. "I could too!" He looked expectantly at Marius, who was staring at the case. Gavroche cleared his throat. "Ah-hem! I said, 'I could too'!" No reply. Gavroche tapped his foot. "You realize that this is the point where you say, 'No, you couldn't,' right?" He stood on his tiptoes and waved his hand in front of Marius's face. "Hello, anyone in there?" Marius stood there, staring at one of the objects in the case. Gavroche looked to see what was so interesting.

It was a sword hilt. A huge one, for a two-handed sword, made out of silver. The blade looked like it had been broken clean off.

The description read:

_**Sword (hilt)**_

_**Location Origin: Unknown**_

_**Time Origin: Unknown but thought to have been made in the early 400s**_

_**Notes: This is indeed a strange piece. The design is not Roman, and since Rome was sacked in 410, it is unlikely anyone would have had time to make a sword like this anyway. It is thought to have perhaps come from one of the tribes invading Rome. How it was broken is not clear.**_

Marius stared at the hilt. He couldn't take his eyes off it. He could have sworn he heard voices, whispering. He could barely hear what they were saying at points. The hilt seemed to be glowing...

Marius yelped in pain as someone hit him over the head. "-to Marius! Earth! To! Marius!" Grantire rapped Marius's head with his knuckles. "Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" snapped Marius. He jumped back from the case. Somehow, he has started to lean against it without knowing. "Weird," he muttered.

"Marius," Grantire said slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old, "I know the weapons are shiny and sparkly, but the tour group has moved on. So, let's go see the shiny things in the next room, shall we?" He didn't give Marius time to reply before grabbing his elbow and hollering, "Onward to shiny, pizza boy!" as he dragged him out of the room.

"Not you too," muttered Marius. Both of the them missed the worried look Courfeyrac cast at Gavroche, who glanced back at the case, shivered, and ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><span><strong>So... yeah. Review, please! <strong>

**Grantire: (sings) I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell...**

**Marius: Oh, shut up!**

**Me: Also, the song Unwell belongs to Matchbox Twenty**


End file.
